Last night together
by Nick'aloo
Summary: Shinji and Aki spend their last night together. Beware, BL story!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Guys! I just wanted to tell you really quick that 1. This is my first story ever, yay! and 2. English isn't my native language, so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me so I can correct them :)

"Goodnight Akihiko and please, don't push yourself too hard."  
"Don't worry Mitsuru I won't."  
As Mitsuru left there was a heavy silence in the Lounge. Akihiko could only hear his own breathing and the wind outside the dorm. There was only on lamp in the room which was turned on, the one to his left side.  
Without the others, the Lobby seemed empty and cold.

The silence didn't last long as the door opened. Akihiko turned his head to the left and shot the man a glare.  
"Where have you been?"  
"You alone?" came the abrupt answer.  
"Yeah, Mitsuru just went too bed as well as the others." Akihiko said tired and obviously still interested in where the other man was earlier. "So Shinji, whe-" "Listen Aki, if I wanted to tell you I would have done so the first time you asked". Shinji looked at the ground, maybe a little sorry for the harsh words. "Well, I'm sorry I'm worried about you when you come home after at 1 a.m. and nobody knows where you are or what you've been doing."  
"You sound like a nagging wife." Shinjiro looked at Akihio who had his eyes down.  
"Yeah, maybe..." the words weren't even said as Aki stood up and walked towards the stairs. Shinjiro kneaded his knitted eyebrows with his right hand.  
"Wait...Aki, I'm sorry, I just..." he said as he looked at Akihiko who had stopped stomping away.  
"I can't tell you. Not right know." Sounding a little sorry as he stepped clother to his childhood friend. Akihiko looked first to the side and then Shinjiro straight in the eye.  
"You don't trust me anymore?" His eyes narrowed as he looked to the ground. "Can't do anything about it then." He sounded angry and was obviously hurt about the distrust his friend showed him. He was just about to stomp away again as Shinjiro stepped even closer to him and grabbed his wrist. Akihiko turned around and shot im another harsh glare.  
"Let go!" Akihiko raised his voice, but not too high since he didn't want to wake the others. All others protests were cut off as Shinji wrapped his arms around him. One hand caressing his back and the others at the scape of his neck, playing with his hair. Akihiko stuttered and went stiff. Shinji could see him blush to his ears.  
"Not here, Idiot". He said as he buried his face in Shinjiro's nape and grabbed the fabric at his back.  
"Hmh.." Shinji murmured. He let his head sink and rested his cheek on Aki's hair, breathing in his scent. They stayed a while like this when Shinjiro suddenly moved his mouth to the silverette's ear.  
"Come to my room tomorrow night. I'll tell you everything." His breath was warm and tickling and Akihiko relaxed in his arms at the promise. He almost whimpered and the loss of warmth when Shinji stepped away.  
He seemed nervous all of sudden was in a hurry to get to his room.  
"Goodnight Shinji." Aki said just loud enough for him to hear.  
"'Night Aki...". It looked like he wanted to say something else, but left after a last quick glance downstairs to Akihiko.

The next day was as unspectacular as the others. It was windy and Minato wasn't going to go to Tartarus tonight, so the others just sat in the Lobby doing nothing.  
Aigis was busy playing with Koromaru and Fuuka with her laptop. Mitsuru and Yukari had a little small-talk about the weather. Ken had borrowed Junpei's PSP and played with it while Minato was up his room studying. Junpei was in the hospital all day, not leaving Chidori's side.  
Akihiko stared at his bowl of beef, but decided that he wasn't hungry at the moment so he just left it be and was eyed sceptical by Mitsuru for it.  
"HELLO EVERYBODY!" the door banged open and everybody turned around to see who the obviously very happy intruder was. Shuji Ikutsuki stood in the door soaked and looked at everyone disbelieving.  
"What's with the long faces? You're not the one's who got drenched!" Everyone just looked at him rather unmotivated.  
Yukari was the first one to talk. "Well, with this typhoon outside there's not much we can do. We're just bored and tired I guess". A lightning crashed outside as she finished talking. Ikutsuki looked around questioning.  
"Where's Aragaki? Hasn't he returned yet? In this storm..." Everybody looked at Akihiko now who stood up quickly and walked towards the stairs.  
"I'm sorry everyone I'll go to bed I'm not feeling so well." He shot a look to Mitsuru and went upstairs.  
"What's wrong with him? He looked pale all evening and didn't touch his beef bowl even once". Yukari sounded worried as she spoke and turned around to face Mitsuru.  
"It's something between him and Shinji, don't worry about it too much." Mitsuru answered and looked worried, contradicting herself.

Akihiko stood at the window in his room and observed the bright lightning outside. He asked himself what it could be that made Shinji so cold towards himself and everyone else.  
He weren't a social person to begin with but since the accident he just wasn't himself anymore.  
Aki sighted and went to bed early this night.  
"Where is that Idiot? He's just gonna get himself in trouble again." He thought as he slowly drifted into sleep.

But he shouldn't be sleeping long. The storm had moved a little father away and he only heard crashes of lightning in the distance now. He awoke when he heard the entrance door snap shut.  
He got up and walked towards his door as he heard footsteps in the hallway outside his room. Akihiko opened his door and found a soaking wet Shinjiro standing ready to grab his doorknob.  
"..." He just looked at him in silence.  
"Just wanted to see if you already went too sleep without me..." Shinji tried to break the tension. "I'm sorry I'm late but if you still want we can talk now."  
"Maybe you should get dry first." Aki looked relieved as he closed his door behind them.  
They headed for Shinjis room and Akihiko wasn't sure how to feel.  



	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

They stepped into Shinjiro's room as lightning brightened the sky over the city.

"Why don't you sit down while I dry off?" The Brunette said as he walked towards a counter and grabbed a towel.

Akihiko sat on the bed and despite the fact that he had been in Shinji's room many times, he felt slighty uncomfortable. He glanced over to his dripping friend who just got rid of his shirt.

As his cheeks became hot he couldn't help but stare a little.

When Shinji was finished wiping, he threw the towel over his bare shoulders and turned around to face Akihiko.

"You done staring over there?" He said as he noticed Aki's eyes on his chest.

Akihiko blushed and quickly dropped his gaze.

A chair was rolled infront of the bed and the still blushing Akihiko and Shinji took a seat.

"So about this whole mess with the suppressants..." he began and told him he couldn't control his persona anymore and needed them to not cause any damage.

"But you know the side-effects, don't you?" The silverette asked furiously. "They're slowly killing you, and you allow it!"

Shinjiro sighted and looked sad at his friend. "That's how it should be."

He saw Akihiko furrowing, his eyes teary.

"So you planning on leaving me?" Aki said calm as he stood up.

"That sounded angstier than it should." Shinji was surprised at how harsh his own words were and regretted them right after.

"There is nothing to be said anymore then." Akihiko said as he wanted to pass by Shinji.

Shinji shifted and moved his chair so that Aki stumbled and almost fell.

He was grabbed by Shinjiro and pulled in his lap. He tried to free himself,but was held in place by the bigger male and shifted into an more comfortable position. Because Shinji still only had the towel around his shoulders, Akihiko tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon." Akihiko looked disbelieving.

"Stop it Shinji!" Aki pleaded, but he was only pulled flush to Shinjis chest again. His skin felt warm under the silverhaired mans fingers. Shinji shuddered at the sudden contact.

"Damn..You're cold!"

"Well, I've waited all night for you to come and warm me up you know..." Akihiko said as he rested his head in the scape of Shinji's neck trying to hide his obvious cherry-red face.

"You trying to seduce me?" Shinjiro said lowly while his free hand traveled up and down creamy tights, the other stroking his back slowly.

"Mhm...Maybe.." He lifted his head up so he could look Shinji straight in the eyes.

The Brunette lifted his hand to grab Akihiko's chin and moved his thumb over his bottom lip. He drew a few circles before slowly starting to push in.

Aki chuckled and bit playfully before he began to lick his friends thumb.

Shinjiro's heart began to pump faster at the sight of his little silverette licking and sucking his thumb with his eyes closed and this rosy cheeks of his.

He couldn't just look, he needed a taste if those lips right now. His thumb was pulled out and Akihiko opened his eyes looking a bit disappointed.

The Brunette spread Aki's bottom lip downwards and finally got a taste of that mouth.

The kiss was slow at first. Shinji's tongue ghosting over Aki's lips, who moaned needy for more. As his lovers tongue asked for entrance, Akihiko was more than happy to comply. They started a little battle of dominance and as the silverette lost, he bit lighty on Shinji's tongue, which earned him a groan from the taller man.

He liked it a bit rough and Akihiko knew that, he just loved to tease.

After a while of teasing, Shinjiro got enough and started sucking and stroking the Sanadas tongue. Akihiko moaned at the sudden aggressivness.

"Mngh, Shinji...more."

"You're a cocktease you know that?" groaned the Brunette as he sucked on Aki's bottom lip on last time and pulled away.

Akihiko chuckled and wrapped his legs around Shinji's waist, who was weary of the teasing by now and stood up to move in the dircetion of the bed. Akihiko tightened his grip around his lover's waist and neck and created a delicious friction between their intimate parts.

Shinjiro moaned and was kissed by Aki, who gave him a hard grind with his hips.

"God you're so hot." Shinji growled as he lowered Akihiko to the bed and began sucking his neck.

As he reached Akihiko's sensitive spot right behind his ear, he felt the silverette shiver under him.

"Hahh...not there Shinji..hm!"

"Liar, you love it." As he spoke Shinjiro felt fingernails dig into his back.

"God Aki don't do that". Shinji stopped ravishing Akihiko and closed his eyes at the feeling.

"Mmh..but you love it" purred Akihiko at the sight of a heavy-lidded Shinjiro.

The Brunette pulled back and lifted Aki up to get his shirt off. Akihiko fell back into the pillows and Shinji got to admire pink nipples, begging to be licked.

He started nipping at the left nub first until it was nice and hard and moved to the right one next. He continued to lick little higher and began to suck and mark right above the right nipple.

Akihiko grabbed him by the hair and tried to pull him up to stop him, but only got a growl and began playing with Shinji's hair instead.

"Ahh! Shinji...You k-know I don't like hickeys." Akihiko moaned and rubbed his growing arousal against Shinjiro's.

The Aragaki hissed. "Gotta show these annoying bastards who you belong to." And repeated his action at the silverettes collarbone.

Akihiko squirmed under him and tried to grind his now hard and leaking, but still clothed erection against Shinji's again.

Shinji backed off quickly and grabbed the legs which were still around his waist and lifted them over his shoulders. Akihiko trembled when he began to kiss the back of his knee, moving steadily upwards until he reached the inside of his soft white tight. He began to suck and mark on both sides, earning more moans from the boy above.

"Hngg...Stop teasing, god Shinji, _please_..." Akihiko said, grabbing Shinji's hand and guiding it to his boxers, where a nice, wet stain had formed.

Shinjiro groaned in response and began to squeez his boyfriends cock through the fabric.

"You're so needy. Already begging to be touched? You'll have to beg a little nicer." The Brunette said as he pulled his own arousal out of his boxers and began stroking it slowly, making Akihiko's mouth water.

"Mhhhm..Me too, please S-Shinji...touch me. Can't wait anymore." Akihiko bit his bottom lip at the sight, and as much as Shinjiro liked to make his little silverette wait, he finally had mercy and freed Aki's wet erection from his boxers. He shifted himself and took a good look on what he had done: Face flushed with eyes half-lidded and full of lust, cheeks cherry-red and full kiss-abused lips. His chest heaving and little pre-cum drops on his belly.

"You're gorgeous." Shinji said as he moistened his lips.

Akihiko's cock gave a twitch at the statement and was swallowed by a waiting mouth. He threw his head back and grabbed brown strands of hair tight. He thrust his hips upwards lightly to get more of the warm and wet heat.

Shinjiro kissed the pre-cum on the tip away and licked slowly at the underside until he was back at the top to swirl his tongue over the slid.

As Akihiko scraped his fingernails over Shinji's scalp, he began to suck, hard, at which the silverette began to tremble violently.

Shinjiro stopped all of sudden and kissed Akihiko.

"Mhmm..Wanna go all the way this time Aki. You okay with that?" Shinji half said half moaned with Aki ravishing his neck and chin.

The Sanada backed away and look unsure, but gave a nod after getting his thigh stroked.

"Alright then..." Shinji got up and searched throught a drawer until he held the desired item in his hand: a small bottle of lube.

Akihiko cocked his eyebrow and gave him a questioning look.

"Just thought I should be prepared, don't wanna hurt ya." Shinji said embarassed and was surprised as the silverette swung his arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

Shinjiro kneeled between Akihikos legs and pushed a pillow under his lower body. Legs were spread and Akihiko blushed furiously being completely exposed.

The Brunette poured some globs of lube to his fingers and began to slowly circle Aki's entrance.

"This gonna sting a bit so just relax, okay?" The Aragaki spoke softly as he slowly pushed in, trying his best to be gentle.

Akihiko squeezed his eyes shut and tensed around the foreign intrusion.

"Damn Aki you're so tight. Try to loosen up a little."

"Hmhhh...C-Can't Shinji I..." He was cut off by Shinjiro kissing him and starting to stroke his cock again.

Aki relax around him and Shinji started slowly to move in and out.

"Much better..." A tear on Akihikos cheek was kissed away by Shinji as he added a second finger to stretch him more. Beforen he could whimper, Aki was kissed again by Shinji to distract him from the pain.

"Hahhn Shinji...so full...I! AH! Shinjiro finally found what he was looking for and continued to rub his fingers against Aki's sweet spot. Just as Akihiko tried to push back against the fingers which seemed less foreign now, they were gone and on his chin.

"You liked that, huh?" Shinji smile and shoved two fingers in the silverettes mouth. "I'm sorry, can't wait any longer."

He squezzed the remaining lube between Akihikos Buttcheeks with his free hand and positioned himself.

At first he only rubbed his tip on the twitching entrance smearing some lube in his cock, before finally pushing in inch by inch.

Aki had his eyes shut tight and sweat running down his forehead. As Shinjiro was buried to the hilt, he remained like this for a while, giving Akihiko time to adjust.

Feeling Shinjis cock rubbing much too lighly over his soft spot, he tried to grind his hips down.

"Move Shinji, please..."

Shinjiro obliged and pulled out just a bit to push back in again. The rythm was steady and slow, a little lazy fucking until Akihiko bucked his hips, trying to get Shinji deeper inside.

They shifted a bit so that Aki's prostate was hit every time. He clenched around Shinji on purpose, trying to make him feel good.

"Mhngh! Aki if you're gonna do that again I'm gonna cum."

But Aki wasn't listening. He tossed his head from side to side, moaning something Shinjiro couldn't understand.

Shinji's thrust grew franatic and he gripped Akihikos cock too pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Hmmm..Nhaa..AH! Not t-there...SHINJI!" Walls tightened around the Brunettes cock as Akihiko came, spilling his cum on Shinji's hand and his belly.

The Aragaki was still fucking him with hard fast thrust and Akihiko gave a small clench here and there.

"Mhmm...wanna make you come too." He said, still dazed from his own orgasm. He took Shinji's hand in his mouth and began sucking on it again.

Shinjiro let out a deep growl as he pulled his hand out of Akis mouth and dug them into his hips before spilling his seed inside Akihiko.

Shinji collapsed at his lover's side and they enjoyed the after glow.

"That was amazing..."

"You weren't bad either". Shinji joked and pulled Akihiko to his chest. "Mhm love 'ya." He murmured as he slowly drifted into sleep.

Akihiko gave him one last kiss in his chin and closed his eyes too.

END

Afterword: Yess, it's easier to write porn than some actual plot.

It turned out a little angsty, I'm sorry but I was thinking about October 4th and creyed :'(


End file.
